


I didn’t know you swung that way

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such an innocent question</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t know you swung that way

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of fiction was inspired by this interview snippet with Rob (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgYni3wibgg)

“Rick Gervais, really?” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t know you swung that way.”

“Oh, you saw that.” 

“Yes, I did. Blame Tom.”

“I will, don’t worry about it.” 

“But back to the question at hand. Rick Gervais, really?” 

“It was the safest thing to say.” 

“”Took you long enough to come up with.” 

“You wanted me to say your name?” 

“Would surely make things interesting.” 

“That is the understatement of the century.” 

“On the other hand now people think you are funny.” 

“I’m funny.” 

“Occasionally.” 

“Besides, you know there is no right answer to that question.” 

“That’s what you say.” 

“And it would have been a lie if I said you, anyways.”

“What?!”

“You know very well that I want to kiss you not just under the mistletoe.” 

“Good save.”

“It’s no save. It’s the truth.” 

“I know. Me too”

“I’m glad to hear it. I was afraid there for a moment.” 

“Keep your hands to yourself, buddy.”

“You always say that.”

“And you never listen.”

“Because you never mean it.” 

“I almost always mean it.” 

“Really? Because I don’t remember you ever complaining.” 

“Just because I like it when you touch me doesn’t mean I want your hands all over me every single moment of the day.”

“Now I know for sure that is a lie.” 

“And how?” 

“I can’t get enough of you. And you feel the same way.”

“You are very sure of yourself.”

“Not at all. I just believe you.” 

“Sorry?” 

“You said on more then one occasion that you can’t get enough of me.”

“Jerk.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“That I do.”

“Love you too.”

“You better.”

“Or what?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” 

….

…. 

….

“Look, mistletoe.”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Does it matter?” 

“No, not really.” 

_Kiss_


End file.
